PokemonZ Season 1
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: A year after her daughter was born, Delia Ketchum disappeared with the child without a trace. Now eight years later, Zora, an odd ball of a nine year old raised in the forests of Pallet Town by a strange creature she calls Meema sets out on her own journey after her Meema goes missing. Rated T for safety, more inside, Fem!Ash fanfic-


A/N. So I'm kinda upset with myself. I was typing up the next chapter for Pokémon S1: Runaway Journeys, and then this little idea popped up, zapping all my motivation for that story in all of five seconds and resulting in me ending it at almost two thousand words. And I can tell you the ending was sad and horrid. I feel so ashamed of myself right now. But hopefully it turned out better than I thought it would, and it turns out I'm just being ridiculously hard on myself again. Anyways, this resulted in this sudden idea had where I was imagining one of my favorite pokémon Zorua and Zoroark, and while at it, I remembered there being the occasional story I stumbled across where Ash was taken in by a wild pokémon and raised by them; most of the time it being legendries. It didn't help at all when I also thought of what has to be my favorite character of all time in the games N Harmonia, apparently Natural being his actual name. But it inspired me to write this little fanfic, hopefully it turns out good.

Summary: "My first memory is of freezing cold darkness, an overwhelming feeling of abandonment, and of unbridled warmth and kindness."

Zora is an odd ball nine year old raised in the forests of Pallet Town by a strange creature she calls Meema. But one fateful night, everything changes. A strange group of humans take Meema and now Zora must go on a pokémon journey in order to find her. Follow Zora as she travels across the many regions, meeting new pokémon and making new friends as she tries find what she has lost. But can old secrets truly be left buried and alone?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_As a child, I learned very quickly that what you see before you is not always what appears to be…_

_That your ears cannot always be trusted, and that your eyes cannot differentiate between lies…_

_Even man-made technology can be lied to if you're good enough, powerful enough…_

_As a child, I had a lot of memories, both good and bad…_

_But the one that sticks out the most, is the oldest, most painful, yet warmest memory I have…_

_My first memory is of a freezing cold darkness, an overwhelming feeling of abandonment, and unbridled warmth and kindness…_

* * *

**Prologue: Missing!-The Start of a Journey!**

* * *

The night air was warm, silence raining over the deep, dense forest with only the occasional sound of a nocturnal animal to break it. The night winds blowing through the seemingly safe darkness gently as the leaves sand in the trees above. A young girl, barely seven years in age, lay curled up against the solid, pleasantly warm, dark gray fur of a large, foxlike pokémon, deep within the realms of dreams.

"_Where is it? That pokémon, isn't it supposed to be here?"_

At the sound of distant voices, very much human voices, the large pokémon perked up, eyes opening instantly as she slowly rose from the ground; ever mindful of the child laying curled up next to her.

"Meema?" the little girl asked, steering at the sudden lack of warmth as she rubbed gently at her eyes. If the situation hadn't been so dire, the pokémon, Meema, would have cooed and cuddled the child into oblivion.

"_Shh… silence…There's something out there…" _She hushed the child quickly, straining her ears to hear more.

"_The pokémon should be around here…That Illusion Pokémon…"_

Meema's eyes widened at the declaration, silently growling under her breath as she pulled the child closer to her.

"_Our King told us to bring it back to our home region with us…We need to find it…"_

The voices were getting closer, she'd have to move fast. Taking her attention off of the voices for now, she got the small child to climb into her mane, immediately taking off deeper into the forest.

"_Didn't some of the town's folk say that there was a little girl living in this forest unsupervised?"_

Eventually the large pokémon finally came to a stop, spotting a hollowed out tree big enough to hide the child in. She quickly motioned for the child to climb off her back, before nudging her inside.

"Meema? What's going on?"

"_Shush, my child, stay here and stay hidden. Do not make a sound. There is danger within the forest…"_

"_What does it matter? We're here for the pokémon, not for some strange kid who probably doesn't even exist!"_

"Meema?"

"_Do not worry, I'll come back. But you must promise your Meema to not leave this spot." _ The child, the pokémon's adoptive daughter, hesitated before nodding in agreement, crawling further back into the hollow before curling up into a ball.

"_Good girl. I'll be back soon, Zora…"_

* * *

The morning sun rose with the disappearance of the night, as Prof. Oak busied himself within his research lab, checking and rechecking the three starter pokémon that he would be giving out to Pallet Town's newest batch of trainers. His attention solely on the three pokéballs sitting lined up on the table.

"Prof. Oak?" at the sound of his name, he turned around, blinking in surprise when he recognized the young child standing before him, unruly, long black hair tipped in red with eyes a shocking and unnatural blue.

"Oh, Zora. Good morning, how can I help you today?"

"I need a starter pokémon."

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so dang short. I wanted to make it longer, but that spot was just begging for me to stop there. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, and I'll update Runaway Journeys sometime today. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!

Ah and before you guys ask, Zora is this story's fem!Ash. The reason why being that Meema, a Zoroark, found Ash as a baby but had no way of figuring out her real name, so when she took her in she gave her the name Zora.


End file.
